Abstract of Research Plan. The purpose of this study is to determine the feasibility of obtaining clinically and statistically sound information regarding the safety and efficacy of radial keratotomy from the data being collected in the private practice of ophthalmology. Eight private practitioners, with the reputation of having collected accurate, reliable and complete information on their radial keratotomy patients, have been selected for study. All have agreed to allow the principal investigator and his colleagues to access to their patient records and methods of data collection. The principal investigator, with the assistance of a biostatistician will visit each ophthalmologist's office to ascertain the quality of the data. If this pilot study demonstrates that data obtained from the private practice of ophthalmolgy can provide valuable information about the safety and efficacy of radial keratotomy, then a more extensive detailed grant will be submitted to the National Eye Institute.